


Kiss of Cold

by crazygirlne



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sparring, sharing an ice cream cone, sort of, sort of again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in some undetermined point in S2 with Len still with the team, Sara and Leonard fight over an ice cream cone. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Cold

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to Newyorkcitydreaming last night, and she mentioned writing fluff, and my brain showed me this whole fic, so I blame her ;) Thanks to goingtothetardis for letting me ramble at her this morning.

“You’re killing me, Sara.”

“I already told you, Len, you’re not stealing my ice cream.”

Leonard Snart doesn’t pout. He can, however, eye someone suspiciously, and he turns this look toward Sara Lance, who’s holding an ice cream cone out of his reach.

“Come on, Sara. One taste. We don’t have enough money for another cone, and you know it.”

They’d landed somewhere—some _when_ —that didn’t take “normal” currency, but Rip had, apparently, given Sara a couple dollars. She’d gotten one of the creamy looking cones with no problem, but when Leonard pulled out his wallet, the vendor had laughed at him.

That wasn’t something he particularly cared for.

And now, Sara’s refusing to share. There’s that familiar, mischievous look in her eyes, and it sparks an answering challenge inside him.

“Alright, fine,” he says, making as if to turn back to the ice cream stand. “I’ll just go steal some from the stand.” He wouldn’t really; the stand is surrounded by children, and even though he could probably get away with it if he put some thought into a plan, he doesn’t make a habit of stealing from children, not even indirectly.

“No, you won’t.” She’s so certain, and he halts his movement. She’s just as sure as she was that he wouldn’t shoot her onboard the Waverider before his near-death experience. This time, though, there are no tears in her eyes, nothing troubled on her face.

Sara quirks her eyebrows at him and then takes a slow, long lick of the ice cream, swirling her tongue around the tip of it, trailing it down until it grazes the chocolate coating on the waffle cone. Leonard narrows his eyes, automatically pushing away the heat she stirs in him; they haven’t kissed since except that once, and he’s gotten used to dealing with all these excess _feelings._

“Fine,” he says, taking a step toward her. Her eyes light up, and she takes a step back, giving the cone another quick lick. “I guess I _will_ have to steal your ice cream, then.” He takes another step, bigger this time, just shy of a lunge, and darts his hand out toward the cone.

Sara laughs, keeping the cone out of his reach without losing any of the ice cream, then turns and runs. He follows her through the well-maintained park, ignoring the disapproving looks of a couple of nearby adults, the excited giggles from the kids. He’s able to keep up with her without much exertion, which means she’s letting him.

She _wants_ him to catch her.

And he does. After they’ve rounded a corner into a shady little area they seem to have to themselves, he manages to hook an arm around her, spinning them both as he does so she isn’t hurt or winded by the sudden stop. She’s laughing again, her back flush against his chest, the cone held far out in front of her. He reaches for it with his free hand, but she shifts easily, keeping it out of his reach, impressive given their size difference.

They’ve sparred often enough that he knows how she moves, knows how to get around her defenses, and he forgets, for a moment—this position is ridiculously distracting, especially as she pushes her hips back to pull the cone farther from his reach—that she knows the same about him.

He remembers rather abruptly when she manages to twist away from him and stands with just a few feet between them, smugly licking her ice cream cone. She lets her eyes trail down his body before meeting his look again.

“Thought you were gonna take my ice cream,” she says lightly.

He lunges, and she smirks before dodging away from his grasp. He manages to catch her again, by a tree this time, and he pulls her around so her back is against the smooth bark. His hands are near her waist; any higher, she could just duck under his arms, and any lower, she could hop over them even more easily than she could now. She’s holding the cone above her head, using both hands and pushing it as high as she can.

Leonard won’t be able to reach the cone without giving her an easy escape. He’s not sure what the rules are here, since she’s obviously not trying her hardest to get away, but he knows that she’ll run again if he gives her too easy a way out. So he can’t reach the cone, and she’s watching him, that glint still in her eye, waiting for him to make his next move.

Her lips twitch, and his eyes fall to them automatically. He sees the tiniest drop of ice cream on her lower lip. He lifts his eyes to hers again, reading the challenge, the heat she always seems to carry. Under that, he thinks he sees just the tiniest bit of _want._ Knowing he’s ruining the game if he’s wrong, that she can kick his ass even faster than she can get away, he leans in before he can think better of it, his eyes closing as he makes contact.

Sara’s lips are cold as he gently sucks the bottom one between his. He tastes a rush of sweetness from the ice cream, something like vanilla and raspberry, but he doesn’t much care anymore because he can also taste Sara.

Sara, who’s responding eagerly to his lips against hers. He isn’t sure when he loses control of what can only be called a kiss at that point, but he doesn’t exactly mind. Her tongue is in his mouth and he can taste even more of the cold, sweet dessert, and it’s probably the best thing he’s ever tasted, and somehow they’ve ended up with his hips pressed against her, and her arms are around him, and her mouth is heating up quickly.

His silent, distracted calculations regarding the fastest way to take this somewhere they won’t be interrupted are cut short when a freezing, wet drop of ice cream lands on his neck.

“Shit, that’s cold.” He moves his head to the side, as if it’ll get him away from the errant treat, and he rests his forehead on the bark of the tree. Sara laughs, her whole body moving against his and her breath landing gently against his ear, and he opens his eyes to glare at her.

Before he can, though, she ducks her head forward, and he feels her warm tongue cleaning the ice cream off his neck. He shivers and grips her waist tighter, his forehead falling against the tree again.

“Hey guys, I was— Oh. Um.”

Leonard sighs at the sound of Raymond’s voice. He doesn’t want to move. Then again, he doesn’t really want to stay pressed up against Sara like this, not with an audience.

“What’s up, Ray?” Sara asks, her tone indicating that there’s nothing at all unusual in this situation. It gives Leonard some time to get himself under control.

“Uh, Rip says it’s time for you two to get to the extraction point. I thought I’d join you, maybe see if I could help.” Leonard swears he can hear the man blushing. It helps him cool down some, heat replaced by amusement. “It looks like you probably don’t really need the company.”

Leonard turns around, smirking at Sara when she immediately starts licking ice cream off her fingers and off the edges of the cone, then meets Raymond’s eyes. The man seems torn between amusement and embarrassment, and for once, Leonard thinks they might be on the same page.

Not that he’s embarrassed about kissing Sara, of course, but it would’ve been better without the interruption, and he fully intends to pick up where they left off at the first opportunity. If they need to get to the extraction point, though, this isn’t the time, and maybe Raymond’s presence will keep Leonard from forgetting the mission entirely in favor of sucking some more ice cream off Sara.

“You’re fine, Raymond,” he says. “Let’s get going.”

“Okay, sure.” Raymond turns and leads the way.

Sara catches Leonard’s arm and leans up to speak in his ear. “Let’s make this fast so we can get somewhere with doors and locks. Hopefully the Waverider’s walls are nice and thick.”

“I can hear you, you know,” Raymond calls without looking back. Leonard just smirks. With promises like that, he doesn’t care who hears.

Thank God for ice cream.


End file.
